Joyeux noël
by majesticswan
Summary: Un noël, un heureux événement, une maladie, des vies chamboulées. C'est l'histoire d'une ville, ou les contes de fée existent vraiment et où le bonheur installé se détruit peu à peu. Captainswan/Outlawqueen. ABANDONNE.


La neige tombait sur Storybrook et la seule chose qui brisait la blancheur de la neige étaient les décorations de noël qui illuminaient la ville de toutes leurs couleurs. La paix et la sérénité régnaient, il faisait bon de vivre à Storybrook tant qu'une autre personne ne viendrait déranger le calme qui s'était peu à peu installé.

Regina marchait dans la neige, observant Roland qui sautillait devant elle. Sa main s'était délicatement glissée dans celle de Robin et l'ancienne méchante reine souriait. Elle était nageait dans le bonheur, elle avait enfin sa fin heureuse. Celle qu'elle avait toujours attendue.

Alors qu'elle marchait doucement dans avec son amant, elle sentit la main de Robin serrer un peu plus la sienne. Elle avait froid mais la seule chose qui la réchauffait était l'amour qu'il lui faisait passer par ce seul contact. Le silence régnait entre les deux amants, seuls les cris joyeux du petit garçon le brisaient mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler car ils se comprenaient seulement par des regards amoureux.

Regina pensa à sa famille car elle considérait Robin et Roland comme tels. Tout comme la famille des Charmants était devenue la sienne au fil des années, si bien qu'ils fêtaient noël tous ensembles depuis presque trois ans. L'ambiance était conviviale et Regina avait repris goût à fêter noël grâce à Henry qui l'avait poussé à venir la première année, après l'invitation d'Emma. Celle-ci avait voulu intégrer Regina à leur famille, parce qu'elle restait la mère adoptive d'Henry quoi qu'il arrive. La jeune femme s'y était rendu pour son fils, et n'avait jamais regretté ce choix.

Un peu plus tard, elle avait adopté Roland, à la demande de Robin. Celui-ci il savait que le petit la considérait comme sa propre mère. Robin voulait qu'il puisse l'appeler officiellement maman et était admiratif de la manière dont elle s'occupait du petit comme une mère. Elle avait été comblée de joie quand elle avait enfin signé les papiers.

Regina était définitivement heureuse. Elle se noyait dans le bonheur et espérait que rien ne change.

Quand Regina arriva à la fête, elle fut accueillie avec beaucoup d'entrain. Tout le monde était si gentil avec elle et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis ces dernières années et avait littéralement décidé d'arrêter d'être méchante, le changement devait venir d'elle. Les autres l'avaient tout de même beaucoup aidé à ça et elle s'était finalement rendu compte de la vraie personnalité de certaines personnes.

Elle avait fini par devenir amie avec Blanche, avec qui elle partageait une belle complicité mais celle avec qui elle s'était plus liée d'amitié était Emma. En plus d'être la mère biologique d'Henry, elle était devenue une véritable amie, une confidente et presque une sœur. Ça étonnait tout le monde à quel point Regina avait pu changer mais les habitants de Storybrook en étaient tous heureux. Pour l'ancienne méchante reine, l'amour n'était plus une faiblesse. Elle avait compris que c'était une force qu'il fallait exploiter. Elle avait fait le bon choix en changeant et ne regrettait pas une seule seconde.

Blanche s'approcha de Regina et la prit dans ses bras. Elles parlèrent longuement en même temps que le reste de la grande famille ne salue la mairesse. Les discussions étaient animées, ainsi tout le monde parlait de ce que comptait faire Regina sur la ville pendant l'année qui allait venir, de la pluie et du beau temps, des couples qui se formaient et de ceux qui se séparaient, des événements prochains tels que des fêtes, des mariages, des naissances ou des réunions. Beaucoup de choses se préparaient à Storybrook et tout le monde en discutait de façon vive et animée, mais toujours chaleureusement et même si parfois il y avait quelques prises de tête, cela se finissait toujours bien.

L'attention changea de personne lorsqu'Emma arriva au bras de son pirate. Elle paraissait fatiguée, mais Regina ne put ignorer le magnifique sourire qui étirait les lèvres de la blonde. Elle semblait véritablement heureuse et la jeune femme en fut ravie. Le bonheur de son amie importait beaucoup pour elle, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa relation avec Killian dont Regina avait finir par ne plus se méfier au vu du bonheur qu'il lui offrait. Elle se mit à sourire en retour, approchant vers elle. Lorsqu'elles furent face à face, Emma tendit ses bras vers Regina et celle-ci ce logea dans ceux de son amie. Elle s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes et se permit d'admirer Emma.

« **Tu es magnifique.** Avoua Regina en souriant.

\- **J'aime beaucoup ta façon de me dire bonjour.** »

Regina se surprit à rire sincèrement à la remarque d'Emma. Elle adorait ces moments de complicité avec la blonde. Se calmant rapidement, la mairesse pointa le ventre plus qu'arrondis de la jeune femme.

« **Tu comptes me dire quand si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?**

\- **Lorsqu'il sera né et dans les bras de sa marraine ! Non, sérieusement. C'est une surprise. Killian et moi le savons mais d'un commun accord, nous avons décidé de ne le dire à personne. Ni à toi, ni à mes parents, ni à Henry.**

\- **Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'aimerais au moins savoir si je vais avoir une filleule ou un filleul !** »

Emma se mit à rire sans aucune raison, une main posée sur son ventre et faisant délicatement des cercles. Celle-ci grimaça un instant et serra la main de son fiancé.

« **Emma...Va t'asseoir, s'il te plait.** S'enquit Killian, la soutenant par la taille. »

Écoutant l'élu de son cœur, aidée par celui-ci et par Regina, elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour elle, alors qu'elle avait horreur de ça, mais elle se laissait faire puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

S'ils étaient tous réunis pour noël, l'attraction de la soirée était la grossesse d'Emma dont tout le monde essayait de sous-tirer des informations telles que le sexe du bébé ou le prénom. Mais aucun des deux parents n'ouvrit la bouche à ce sujet. Ils voulaient que tout reste secret et à ce propos, ils se lançaient des regards complices qui n'échappaient pas à Regina mais elle sourit. Son amie était heureuse.

Elle se surprit à les admirer, ne sentant pas la présence de Robin derrière lui. Emma était blottit dans les bras de Crochet, la tête sur son épaule, riant à tout va et pétillante de bonheur. Alors qu'elle les admira, Robin passa ses bras autour d'elle, restant toujours derrière elle.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Lui demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- **J'admire un couple en harmonie.** Ils sont beaux tous les deux. »

Robin posa son regard sur le couple, et fit un petit sourire.

« **Nous aussi, on est beau.**

\- **Je sais…Je sais.** »

Regina ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre et ne fit que poser sa tête contre celle de son petit ami. Elle profita de ce moment de paix et de bonheur, ne se doutant pas ce qu'il allait arriver par la suite.


End file.
